In the fuel cell art, catalysts have been coated onto polymer electrolyte membranes. The catalyst layer may be deposited directly on the membrane, or indirectly applied to the membrane by first coating the catalyst on a decal substrate. The catalysts have been coated on the decal substrate as slurry using a rolling process. The membrane with the catalyst coated thereon is known as a catalyst coated membrane (CCM).
After the catalyst is coated on the decal substrate, an ionomer may be sprayed over the catalyst before the catalyst is transferred to membrane. Even though both the catalyst and the membrane contain the ionomer, the ionomer spray layer provides a better contact between the catalyst and the membrane. This increases the proton exchange between the membrane and the catalyst, thus increasing the performance of the fuel cell.
The decal substrate may be of porous material, such as a porous expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE) decal substrate. However, the ePTFE substrate is expensive and not reusable. Particularly, when the catalyst is transferred to the membrane on the ePTFE substrate, a certain portion of the ionomer remains in the ePTFE substrate. Further, the ePTFE substrate may stretch, deform and absorb solvents during the process, and thus the ePTFE substrate is discarded after one use.
The decal substrate can also be a non-porous material, such as an ethylene tetrafluoroethylene (ETFE) decal substrate. The ETFE decal substrate provides minimal loss of catalyst and ionomer to the substrate because virtually all of the coating and ionomer are transferred in the decal process. The ETFE decal substrates do not deform and may be reused.
In another fabrication technique, the membrane electrode assembly (MEA) is prepared as a catalyst-coated diffusion media (CCDM) instead of a CCM. The diffusion media is porous material so that gas and water may be transported through the MEA. The diffusion media is typically a carbon paper substrate that is coated with a microporous layer, wherein the microporous layer is a mixture of carbon and a fluoropolymer (FEP, PVDF, HFP, PTFE etc.). A catalyst ink is typically coated on top of the microporous layer, and may be overcoated, for example, by spraying with an ionomer solution. A piece of bare perfluorinated membrane is sandwiched between two pieces of CCDM with the catalyst sides facing the membrane and then hot-pressed to bond the CCDM to the membrane.
One approach to manufacturing robust MEAs can be found in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,736 to Sompalli, et al. This approach includes a process to manufacture MEAs by coating catalyst inks on porous expanded—PTFE supports or webs to generate electrodes with a distribution of the ionomeric binder inside and on top of the electrode as shown in FIGS. 1-2a. The concept of over-spraying to aid good transfer of catalyst to the membrane is also described. Sompalli, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,736, discloses the following. The very thin microporous substrates, onto which the catalyst is deposited, may be difficult to handle, and a backing material may be bonded to the thin microporous substrates to provide a layer of strength and support. The backing material may be sufficiently bonded to the microporous substrate during the process of removing the substrate from the membrane electrode assembly. The bond must be maintained between the microporous substrate and the porous backing material throughout the entire process, and must be sustained through temperatures of the hot-pressing step.